Uncle Fishcake
by James Young
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki were saved from Grand Fisher by a man with blond hair, he introduces himself as Naruto Uzumaki, brother of Isshin Kurosaki. Naruto isn't normal by any means of the word, poor Ichigo found that out the hard way. Being Rewritten.
1. The Savior Appears

**Anything I put into this that is recognizable doesn't belong to me, the idea and the plot of the story does ... mostly ... I hate doing disclaimers ... my head hurts.**

* * *

><p>Uncle Fishcake – Chapter 1<p>

The Saviour Appears

* * *

><p>To Ichigo Kurosaki, his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, meant the world to him. This much was evidence for whenever he went to a dojo club, he would get beaten by one punch, but suddenly cheer up and stop crying when his mother came to collect him, something that Tatsuki Arisawa, the girl who had beaten him every time they had faced off, didn't understand in the slightest, she was confused by the effect that the woman had on her son. That didn't stop her from becoming friends with Ichigo though. The reason the orange haired boy had even started to attend the dojo club in the first place was because his sisters was born. Ichigo had heard his father, Isshin Kurosaki, say that his name meant 'to protect' and therefore had wanted to protect his mother, but also wanted to protect his newborn sisters, so therefore wanted to learn from the local dojo. To Ichigo, his family was his world, and he wanted to protect them all.<p>

There was also something strange about Ichigo Kurosaki as well, something that no-one could understand, apart from a few people.

Ichigo Kurosaki could see ghosts.

There wasn't a reason that Ichigo could see ghosts, it was just something that he could do and no-one had a reason as to why. The thing about it is that he couldn't tell them apart from humans, no matter how strange it was to see ghosts and humans standing next to each other sometimes. Especially if the ghost was trying to copy what the human was doing.

Right now, Ichigo Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki were making their way home.

"Ah!" Ichigo suddenly got splashed by a puddle that erupted from the road as a truck drove through it.

"Oh my, oh my, what a bad truck. Are you okay Ichigo?" Masaki asked her son. She suddenly bent down so she could wipe his face. "I'm sorry. Here, let's switch. I'll walk on the roadside."

"It's okay. I'll stay on this side!" Ichigo tried to tell his mother that he would be okay staying on his side of the pavement. "I'm wearing a raincoat so I'll be fine! I'll protect you for now on Momma!"

"Oh my, how reliable." Masaki smiled at her son. "But no way! I can't leave you on the roadside when you haven't won even one match against Tatsuki-chan!" Masaki continued to wipe Ichigo's face, while he mumbled something underneath her clothe that she was using to clean his face. "Oh my, I don't know what you're saying." Masaki told the young boy.

"I said I got one hit in last time!" Ichigo told his mother loudly.

"There! All cleaned up!" Masaki smiled happily, having finished wiping Ichigo's face. "Now! Come on!" Masaki rubbed the top of Ichigo's head.

"Momma, can we hold hands?" Ichigo asked as he looked up to his mother's face, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Of course we can!" Masaki agreed happily. Neither of the two noticed a figure watching them from the rooftops, his blue eyes eyeing them with a protective glint, as his unzipped black hooded jacket flapped in the winds that seemed to be stopping the rain from making him wet, he was also wearing black jeans and black shoes. The figure frowned as he looked down at them before he jumped across the rooftops in a burst of speed, hoping that the orange haired boy didn't notice the girl that the hollow nearby had place on the edge of the river.

"Huh?" Ichigo seemed to have spotted the girl, much to the figure's annoyance, and the figure proceeded to jump towards the pavement and the river that they were going by, hoping that he wasn't too late to prevent a tragedy. "Oh... wait here Momma!" Ichigo told his mother, as he suddenly jumped over the railings that were between him and the riverside.

"Ichigo!?" Masaki looked shocked when her only son ran towards where the black haired girl was standing dangerously close to the river. "Don't! Ichigo!" Masaki realized what the young boy was planning on doing, he was planning on saving the girl, and Masaki could tell that this was some kind of trick, so charge forward to stop the boy before it was too late. By then, the figure on the rooftops had already moved into action, knowing that wasn't going to end well if he didn't.

CRACK!

The sound of something cracking could be heard, and blood dripped down onto the ground. Masaki blinked, wondering why she wasn't feeling pain as she covered her son's body with her own, knowing that she had definitely heard a cracking son from somewhere above her. The mother looked up, only for her eyes to widen when she saw a monstrous looking creature that looked like an oversize hamster looking ahead with wide eyes. The thing that shocked Masaki the most wasn't its size of appearance, but the fact that a human arms was going right through the middle of its head.

"Disappear." A calm male voice uttered as the arm was ripped out of the creature's head, before the mask shattered into a million pieces and the creature faded away into dust. "Are you okay down there? Still alive I hope." The male voice asked Masaki, who slowly but surely got off her son, after realized that she didn't need to protect him anymore, and turned to see a young looking blond haired man looking down at her with concerned eyes. Something about the blond she recognised.

"W-who are you?" Masaki asked slowly, causing a hurt look to appear over the blonde's face.

"I'm hurt. I got you and my brother together and you don't remember me? What a pity." The blond sighed in what seemed to be annoyance. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you're my sister-in-law, thanks to the fact you're married to my brother, Isshin Kurosaki." Naruto smiled down at the woman, as she finally noted his whisker marks on his cheeks.

"N-Naruto? I-I remember now! You were meant to visit today for the first time since the wedding so you could meet our kids!" Masaki realized, causing the blond to look sheepish.

"Y-yeah, about that, let's get you and Ichigo home, so that neither of you catch a cold or anything." Naruto offered after flashing a smile, while Masaki nodded in agreement with his request. It had been a while since they had last met after all.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Isshin shouted loudly when the group of three got home and Naruto had explained the situation of what had happen to cause the rescue of both Ichigo and Masaki, with Masaki giving some input every now and again. "You were almost killed by a hollow?! What was a hollow doing so near?!"<p>

"Don't worry about it, it's dead now, I've killed the damn thing already." Naruto dismissed his younger brother's concerns. "But you do realize that his Reiryoku is getting larger, right? Sooner or later, he'll end up attracting hollows left and right." Naruto explained to Isshin, who sighed to himself, knowing that it was a good idea to have sent his two younger daughters to bed beforehand. After Naruto had arrived, carrying both Ichigo and Masaki with ease. Ichigo was also now put to bed, hoping that the young boy didn't remember too much, so that they could save his innocence.

"I should thank you for being in the area and saving my wife and son." Isshin admitted, while Naruto gave him a blank look. "But you'd just tell me that you do it every day and that it's a habit that you can't get rid of."

"Yeah... I probably would." Naruto admitted scratching his head sheepishly at that. "Doing something for over a thousand years does that to you."

"But still, thank you for saving Masaki and Ichigo. I don't know what I'd do without them." Isshin admitted.

"Don't worry about it, they're my family too, or have you forgotten?" Naruto reminded his younger brother. "I couldn't just let my sister-in-law and nephew die like that, becoming food to one of those hollows, especially one like the Grand Fisher."

"How do you know that he's called Grand Fisher?" Isshin asked with a look of surprise.

"Easily, he looked like a hamster and used a human girl as a decoy."

"I see." Isshin mused, while Naruto gave him a curious look. "What?"

"When are you going to get rid of that beard of yours? You look even more like a goat and you look older than me." Naruto asked before he explained why, Isshin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Naruto... just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can compare me with a goat!" Isshin shouted.

"Why the hell not!? You always call me by my hated nickname!" Naruto shouted back in reply.

"That was because you always called me a goat when I grew this beard, you stupid fishcake!" Isshin shouted at his older brother.

"Don't call me that! You know that I hate it when you call me by that blasted name!" Naruto snapped, glaring at his younger brother. "It's not my fault that you look so old compared to me!"

"Isshin! Naruto! Keep it down. You don't want to wake up the children." Masaki tried to calm down the two brothers.

"Momma, Daddy, why is it so noisy down here?" A tired child's voice asked suddenly, causing both of the brothers to pause in their argument and look to the stairs where Ichigo had come down and was currently rubbing his eyes, holding a teddy bear in his right hand. The young boy blinked when he saw Naruto next to his father. "Momma, Daddy, who is that?" Ichigo asked, sounding confused by the sight of the blond in the room, causing Naruto to look at Ichigo with a puzzled look, before he turned to Isshin, who looked just as surprised.

"Doesn't he know who I am?" Naruto asked his little brother bluntly, causing Isshin to wonder if he should concerned.

"I remember telling the kids that we were expecting you... but I don't think we showed them a picture." Isshin looked sheepish by this. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto dismissed the issue easily. "It's not like I'm someone who's going to be a bad person in his life or anything is it now?"

"..." Ichigo didn't say anything at first, seemingly trying to figure out who the blond haired man before him was, before he suddenly remembered that his dad had said that they were expecting a visitor today, after he had come back from dojo club, someone that they hadn't seen in years, since he was a baby in fact and hadn't been able to visit them ever since because he had some issues to sort out. Ichigo didn't know the full details.

"Are you Uncle Fishcake?" Ichigo asked finally, remembering that his father had said that the name Naruto had meant 'Fishcake', so to Ichigo it had stuck.

Naruto was undeniable horrified by the name that his nephew had called him.

"Isshin! What have you been teaching your children you dumb goat!" Naruto shouted, looking at Isshin with a betrayed look that caused the younger brother to look at him with a sly look, especially after his older brother had called him a 'Dumb Goat'.

"Just the truth." Isshin looked pleased with himself.

"Just the truth?" Naruto repeated. "Like hell is it the truth! Do you want to know the reason why I came to visit today? Well I'll tell you! I've officially got a new place, right here in Karakura Town!" Naruto announced, causing Isshin to pale slightly before he turned to Naruto with a look of horror. "And if that's not good enough for you, I'm going to be visiting you guys _every single day _so I can make sure that they don't be like you!"

"Hold on a minute Naruto, you can't mean that." Isshin looked really nervous about this now. This wasn't what he was expecting to happen when his older brother came round today. "Y-you're joking aren't you? Please tell me you're joking!"

"Of course I'm not joking!" Naruto declared, causing Isshin's hopes to burst like a balloon filled with too much air. "After seeing you wearing that green spandex suit that Gai used to wear when you got drunk once, I've always felt uncomfortable about leaving you with children."

"Isshin! Please tell me you didn't!" Masaki looked horrified of the thought of her husband wearing the green spandex suit, yes she had been introduced to the photos of Naruto's past friends and she knew about her husband being a Shinigami and her brother-in-law being a couple centuries old, almost a thousand.

"He even _acted _like Gai and Lee did!" Naruto made Masaki feel more horrified.

"It was a onetime only! I didn't even know what I was doing!" Isshin looked humiliated by this conversation.

"Momma, Daddy, Uncle Fishcake... what are you talking about?" And they had forgotten about the fact that Ichigo was in the room... oops.

* * *

><p><em>My life has been thrown away... for this? Why? All I ever wanted to do was to protect people, protect my friends, make them live happily ever after and let it be the end of story.<em>

_Life is never that simple._

_Even after Madara had been beaten, we still needed to understand a lot of things that happened, there were still people who were going to cause war, people who would cause chaos in the lands, destroying whatever temporary peace that we had, making sure that we never had time to call our own._

_I decided that I needed to leave the village when I was 17, to see the world outside, to find what the world outside could be like, just like my Godfather had done before he had died, my friends let go, seeing as I had deserved a chance to do so. Little did I realize that I would never come home ever again, for it would be destroyed by the time I did._

_I had heard of a place called China, where a powerful government was in place, called the 'Han' and from what I heard, they were corrupt and rebellions were starting to called. A man called Zhang Jiao was leading them, calling the group the 'Yellow Turbans' of all things, because they all wore Yellow Turbans around their heads._

_The Han had sense its impending doom and had called for various warlords to stop the rebellions, to kill the people who had been calling out for change._

_Life was so unfair._

_But that didn't stop the Yellow Turbans from attacking various villages around the land, causing people to suffer greatly because of this. This made me think about stepping in myself to help the people ease their suffering. However I was merely a mercenary, but my desire to help people got the better of me, so I decided to help out._

_What a nightmare it was. Magic, God of the Heavens, phantom Soldiers, lighting falling from the sky, giant boulders rolling down the hills and killing soldiers, all of that was there and so much more, but I wouldn't find out until later that this would merely be the beginning of yet another journey in my life, yet another road for me to travel, yet another war for me to bear witness once more. Would I ever find peace? I would never know. But there was one thing that I would know for sure._

_These battles would change history forever._

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he closed the book that he was currently writing, wondering if he should even bother trying to make money when he already had so much of it when he published books about the Shinobi wars that had once plagued the world into a sea of chaos once before. All four of them in fact, giving out all the details that he could, telling the world about the powers of the ninja back in his day, when they openly used Ninjutsu all the time, whether to show off or the save their friends. He had even practically written an autobiography about himself telling the world about his hardships before and after the fourth Shinobi war where Madara Uchiha had also explained about the Moon Eye Plan.<p>

The world had taken his books as fantasy novels that would never come true. If only they knew.

Still, it made Naruto feel happy as he walked down the streets, seeing some children pretending to be a ninja and firing off some Ninjutsu or putting some people into Genjutsu.

Naruto Uzumaki had used the penname of Naruto Kurosaki. It had pretty much put the name Kurosaki as a worldwide name and made anyone who was even slightly related to him really famous.

Isshin, much to Naruto's surprise had encourage the use of his last name, saying that it was proof that they were related and that he could boast about being the younger brother of such a famous author. Masaki, who had allowed Isshin to adopt her last name in the first place, was more than happy to allow this as well.

Naruto had simply smiled and told the them both that the novels would never get that popular. But yet they had, and Naruto had to wonder if his novels were even more popular than what Jiraiya's had ever been, it was a wonder.

"Uncle Fishcake!" Naruto cringed when not only Ichigo, but Yuzu and Karin had called him by the nickname that his younger brother had called him to piss him off. It made Naruto feel somewhat better when he heard Ichigo call Isshin an 'old goat' though. The look on Isshin's face was really funny. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure... just don't talk to any strangers or anyone with cameras, okay?" Naruto asked the children who all nodded excitedly. "Good! Let's go shall we?"

"Thank you Uncle Fishcake!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 of Uncle Fishcake has finished.<strong>

**To be honest with you people, I hadn't been planning on writing this when I posted the latest chapter of one of my stories, but I decided that I needed to start it.**

**Why? Because I'll feel better that I have.**

**Also you may wonder why there is some stuff from actual history from China in this ... well that's another story for another time ... in other words another potential fanfiction.**

**I can feel the ideas swimming through my head like my brain's a bowl of water and my head's the fish tanks, while the ideas are the fish. ... That probably sucked didn't it?**

**Anyway, I needed to get this started sooner or later and I won't be updating some other fics until my current fics all get to a certain amount of words. Why? Because I think I might have some kind of problem where I want to get everything to certain amount of words before I update another thing. Sorry.**

**Also if this beginning is too short, I'm sorry but I wanted to get this done now because I'm not sure if I could get the beginning started before the end of the month.**

**For me anyway.**

**No omake for this chapter I'm afraid, but there is a message for some people out there.**

**Expect another beginning of a fic soon, but don't expect me to start another one afterwards.**

**That's all.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	2. High School Begins and Naruto's Glasses

**I have a voodoo doll and a lighter. I'm not afraid to burn you all alive if I have to.**

**Trust me, I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Uncle Fishcake – Chapter 2<p>

High School Begins and Naruto's Glasses

* * *

><p>Ding Dong! Ding Dong!<p>

"Huh?" Isshin blinked several times as he woke up, trying to see straight before he looked at his clock which read 3am. "Who the hell?"

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Isshin grumbled as he got out of bed, Masaki groaned in annoyance as she tried to get back to sleep, wondering who the hell was at their door at this time in the morning. "What do you want at this god forsaken hour?!" Isshin grumbled out as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello foolish little brother." Naruto cooed as he stood at the door with a sly look on his face, allowing his newfound pair of orange tinted sunglasses to shine in the moonlight. "Would you be so kind as to-" Naruto started, only to get the door slammed in his face, followed by a crunching sound. Isshin grumbled as he slowly started going back to bed.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Isshin froze, before he slowly turned to the door where some rather loud banging noises could be heard from outside. Isshin growled slightly, before he opened the door to an annoyed looking Naruto, his orange tinted sunglasses now having cracks in them, only to repair themselves slowly afterwards.

"Isshin... I was going to ask you if you could come round to my place later today... there was no need to slam the door in my face you stupid bas-" Naruto started, only to get the door slammed in his face again, Isshin didn't even move this time or wait for the doorbell to go off, before he opened the door to find Naruto now glaring at his younger brother. "Yes or no?" Naruto growled.

"If I said yes, will you go away?" Isshin grumbled.

"Yes."

"Then yes." Isshin replied. "No go away!"

"One last thing." Naruto interrupted suddenly.

"What?" Isshin snapped, before Naruto punched his little brother right in the jaw, sounding him flying across the room.

"Don't you dare ever slam the door in my face again! You broke my brand new glasses you bastard! You're so lucky that they can repair themselves!" Naruto snapped, before he closed the door and locked it behind him, making the shaken Isshin wonder why he didn't just let himself in the house in the first place.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Isshin wondered why he was even going through with this, first of all Naruto had managed to wake him up at 3am, disrupting his beauty sleep, 2nd, he had demanded that his family would visit him, 3rd, Naruto had punched Isshin in the face, 4th, the kids were upset about what had happened to him, 5th and most importantly of all, he had upset his wife. Naruto Uzumaki, his brother had upset the most important person in his life, Masaki Kurosaki. That could not be forgiven, ever. Ichigo had agreed with him, which was a first since he had been calling him an old goat.<p>

Isshin was still upset about that as well.

But either way Isshin really wanted to do something about the way that Naruto had been acting lately. It was almost as if he had been planning something for a while now and had now wanted to launch his plan to show off for some odd reason. The sent a chill down Isshin's spine, remembering the last time that had happened, being completely covered in orange paint just before the wedding ceremony of his own wedding with Masaki had horrified Isshin when he had hit, only to find out that it had been a Genjutsu all along and that Naruto had scared the life out of his younger brother because he had been bored and wanted to see something funny. Naruto had been chased by both Isshin and Masaki the day after wards, because he had taken photos of them both drunk and making out, something they still didn't understand how he had managed to pull off. Ironically enough it was half a year later that they had discovered that Masaki was three months along with Ichigo. Naruto had hoped to corrupt the boy, only to be told that he wouldn't welcome if he thought of going through with his threat.

It was one of the main reasons that he hadn't been visiting strangely enough.

The main reason that Naruto had been invited round was because Masaki had wanted to see him after all these years and had said that she had managed to get Naruto to not attempt to try and corrupt Ichigo, Yuzu or Karin. Isshin had been slow to agree to this, but surprisingly enough, Masaki had been saved by Naruto, but didn't recognize the blond, much to Isshin's and Naruto's amazement, making them both think that the near death of her child had made her forget the reason why they had been eager to get home as quickly as they were from the local Dojo. Nonetheless Naruto had managed to find the place quickly enough and reunite with his brother, and quickly began to explain just what had happened and why he wasn't too pleased about what had happened.

Ironically enough, Ichigo had still managed to be corrupted by Naruto, due to the argument that they had been having, which Isshin had started when he had called his older brother 'Fishcake' and Naruto responded by calling Isshin 'Old Goat'. Ichigo had adopted the nicknames for both of them, something that annoyed the brothers. Naruto and Isshin had to agree that it was neither person's fault, even if Isshin had started the argument, neither of them had liked their nicknames and agreed not to argue anymore. The agreement had only lasted for 20 minutes, and it was then that Naruto had let out the secret that he had managed to buy a place in Karakura Town, and promised to visit the family every single day. Isshin nearly had a heart attack.

"Are we seeing Uncle Fishcake today, daddy?" Yuzu asked her father cutely, causing Isshin to smile softly at the young girl. Ironically enough she had started to ask her mother if she could help out around the house, wanting to do more for her parents, since she loved them so much. Masaki had agreed, looking both surprised and pleased that she could have someone helping her out around the house.

"Yes we are Yuzu. He's said that he's been looking forward to having us round for a while now, and today he wanted to show us something." Isshin told the young girl as they got to the car, before he did her seatbelt up.

"Why does Uncle Fishcake want to see us? Doesn't he have something else to do?" Karin asked grumpily. Karin had become more like a tomboy since Naruto had first come round after saving both Masaki and Ichigo, she had even gone as far as to say that she would never ever cry again as long as she could help it, and even started to do some sports, which Ichigo was happy to introduce her to, he did seem somewhat surprised when Karin proceeded to beat the hell out of anyone who made fun of her because she was a girl, it actually made Ichigo so proud to be her older brother. When Isshin and Masaki had heard about it, Masaki had been less than pleased, but listened to the reason that the young girl had beaten up the boys, and nodded in agreement, but made Karin promise to try to talk things through first, before resorting to violence. Isshin just told the girl to listen to her mother in front of Masaki, but when it was just the two of them, Isshin told the girl how proud he was for sticking up for herself and made her promise to look after her younger twin, something that Karin quickly agreed to do.

"How long will it be before we get to Uncle Fishcake's place?" Ichigo asked, looking annoyed.

"Around an hour, Naruto said that we'll know the place when we see it." Isshin told the boy, before they started the car.

* * *

><p><em>Zhang Jiao. That is the name of the man who started the change, the man who set off the chaos in China, chaos that I would be part of. Seeing the man makes me think of a delusional old man who has lost his way, unable to see what lies before him. But still, I'm quite interested as to how he is managing to float in midair like that. I never learnt just how he did it.<em>

"_The Han has already burnt out." Zhang Jiao announced as he looked down at me from his position, floating in midair. "Fools who will defy Heaven's Will – feel its fiery fury!" He cried as he suddenly released flames from his staff, causing pillars of fire to rise from the ground. But I merely looked at the deluded fool before me as he started to float back to the ground._

"_You really a fool, I care nothing for the Han, it's merely full with a bunch of corrupted fools that want to hide behind the shadows, and not want to get their hands dirty." I replied to the man before me, a glint of hope appeared in his eyes. "However, I will kill you first, then I go after the corruption. For you are as dangerous as they are, just as deluded, just as foolish." I told the madman, who seemed to be shaking in rage._

"_You fool! I am nothing like those who want to enslave us all!" Zhang Jiao roared, sending a ball of fire towards me, only for me to swat it around as if it was a fly._

"_Like I said, you have no chance in beating me in battle." I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Now die, like the insect you are." I raised my hands and allowed a pair of twin swords to jump into my hands._

"_What can someone like you do to me?" Zhang Jiao laughed, only to cough up blood suddenly, when I appeared before him, my blades embedded into his stomach._

"_This." I uttered, before he dropped to his knees. "I care nothing for this country. I merely care for what the corruption can do to the people who live in it." I told the dying man, who could merely dribble out blood before I pulled out my blades, and allowed him to fall onto his back._

"_You... will have a major part... in this chaos." Zhang Jiao uttered. "The village you call your home... will be destroyed... because of you." Finally, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he died._

"_Good riddance." I scoffed as I walked away from the body that was now up in flames. However, as I looked up, I saw a group of people. One part was wearing green. Two of them looked in their early 20s. One of them looked calm, as if he was the leader of the group in green, his name was Liu Bei. Another of them had a mighty beard it was like looking at silky woman's hair, only on the face of a man, his name was Guan Yu. There was one still in his teens, he looked like someone who would drink a lot, but I said nothing about it, his name was Zhang Fei. _

_Another part of this group was wearing blue. One of them was in his late 20s, as if he was on the verge of hitting his 30s. He looked like the leader of the group in blue. His name was Cao Cao. Another looked like he would attack anyone that looked at him even slightly funny, the vicious sword in his hand added to the effect, his name was Xiahou Dun. The last man looked relax, almost goofy, but due to the fact he had a bow in his hand, I could tell he had a good shot in him, his name was Xiahou Yuan, cousin of Xiahou Dun._

_The last part of this group was dressed in red. A man who looked around the same age as the leader of the blue group and it seemed like this man was the leader of the group in red. His greying hair made it more obvious that he had a bit of bad luck at the moment. His name was Sun Jian. He was only with one other man, who also had greying hair, but I wasn't sure if it was because of his age or because of something else. His name was Huang Gai._

"_Good day." I muttered bowing in respect as I walked past, having remembered that it was a custom in China, as far as I could recall._

_Little did I know that these three men, Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, would try to gain my services for their goals in life, something that would later be known as the Era of the Three Kingdoms._

* * *

><p>The pen that had been used to check over those words was placed on the desk before Naruto stretched his arms in annoyance, he did get some sleep, but his muse or should he say his memory suddenly smacked him in the face like a speeding train, making him wake up really early. Especially now that the book was pretty much finished.<p>

"Isshin gets to see my place for the first time." Naruto chuckled to himself. "Wonder if he'll be jealous?" Naruto's place was almost twice the size of Kurosaki home.

* * *

><p>Isshin stared and stared at the place that Naruto Uzumaki called his home, Masaki couldn't help but look surprised.<p>

"Oh wow! It's twice the size of our house!" Isshin felt his eyebrow twitch when all three of his children commented on the size of his older brother's house.

"Let's just ring the doorbell." Masaki suggested, sensing her husband's anguish growing at the mere sight of the home that Naruto had, let alone having his children look on in awe.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

The sound of footsteps rushing to get the door could be heard, before the door was suddenly opened quickly, revealing Naruto, who had let his hair grow longer, Isshin noted, it was now down to his shoulders, probably due to not realizing how long it had gotten.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Naruto looked happy to see them.

"You're my older brother. We were bound to come round sooner or later." Isshin dismissed.

"But still, thanks. Sorry about the mess, I was busy designing some things." Naruto told them, getting a nod from Isshin, who had expected as much.

Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as Naruto made it out to be, just some notes here and there, even some drawings scattered over some counters, showing them that Naruto had been busy since he last some them. It was at that moment that Isshin spotted something.

"Naruto, why are you wearing glasses?" Isshin asked suddenly, while the children looked around in awe.

"I wanted to look like I know a lot." Naruto admitted, causing Isshin to raise his eyebrow at him. "It's for what I called you here for."

"What's the announcement?" Masaki asked her brother-in-law, who smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you asked! Well, apart from my book writing I really haven't got much of a job to talk about, but today I changed that!" Naruto announced proudly.

"What's so good about that?" Ichigo asked rudely, getting a chuckle out of his uncle.

"Well Ichigo, I'm going to be a teacher, working at the school you're going to after the summer." Naruto told the boy, who looked surprised.

"No way! You're going to work at Karakura High School!?" Ichigo blurted out in disbelief.

"That's right!" Naruto announced happily.

"You're not going to corrupt anyone there are you?" Isshin asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked, keeping the swear words out of his question somehow.

"It's you. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school ended up hanging off your every word by the end of the year." Isshin told Naruto with a deadpanned expression.

"That's actually a good idea." Naruto mused, before he turned to Isshin. "I wonder how I'll pull that off."

"Don't even try it, I was joking when I said about that before, forget I said anything!" Isshin looked horrified.

"I was joking as well, foolish little brother." Naruto told Isshin with a sly smile, which did nothing to get the father to feel any better at all. In fact, it made the man feel even more worried than before.

"When do you start?" Masaki asked suddenly, making Naruto turn to her. "You never gave us a date for when you started your job." Masaki explained.

"Well, I start around the same time that Ichigo goes to High School for the first time, so I may get to see him every now and again, and possibly even teach him every once in a while." Naruto explained to his sister-in-law.

"Will you be visiting us soon?" Yuzu suddenly asked her uncle with an innocent look on her young face.

"Of course I will be! What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't visit you when I had a chance to do so?" Naruto asked the young girl as he suddenly picked up her, causing the girl to squeal in surprise, only for it to turn to delight, when her uncle started tickling her. Karin frowned at her sister's excitement wondering why she was so cheerful about, while Ichigo looked almost amused. That will until Naruto grabbed both Karin and Ichigo and got Yuzu to join in a group hug for some reason. "I can see great things happening between you three. That much I can tell at the moment if you continue being the way you are." Naruto declared suddenly, causing the three kids to look at Naruto with a confused expression. "How do I know this? Well, it's because you three need to keep your father in line, like your mother does, so if you think he's acting like an idiot, you can hit him or something, it's what I used to do all the time!"

"Okay." Ichigo and Karin looked happy with this, while Yuzu looked a bit unsure.

"Yuzu, you'll know when your dad deserves it, trust me, you cannot miss it." Naruto told the young girl.

"Okay!" Yuzu looked happier now.

* * *

><p>"Why do I get the feeling that Naruto is trying to make my life hell?" Isshin asked himself suddenly, causing Masaki to give him a concerned look.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now 15 years of age, but that didn't stop him from worrying about things. Like what would happen to his sisters today if he wasn't there keeping an eye on them, making sure that they were okay. Also who their teacher was going to be, but he had a sneaking feeling about who it was already. Right now he was in the history classroom with his classmates.<p>

"History's going to be boring, isn't it?" One of the friends that Ichigo had made on his first day, Keigo complained, sounding like he was whining more than anything.

"You should give the teacher a chance to teach us first before you make any comment like that." Another one of Ichigo's friends that he had made on the first day, Mizuiro told his friend calmly, while smiling at him.

"Trust me, if this is who I think it is, then you'll no doubt like this guy." Ichigo commented suddenly, looking bored about something, causing the two friends to look his way.

"Are you talking about your uncle?" A tall Mexican, Chad, causing both Keigo and Mizuiro to look at Ichigo with surprised looks on their faces. "You said that he's been bragging about getting the chance to... 'corrupt' you for a while now." Chad added.

"Yea, dad's become really paranoid because of it and thinks that I should never be alone with the guy." Ichigo told them with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"So what's he like?" Keigo and Mizuiro asked at the same time, wondering what kind of person that was trying to corrupt Ichigo was, seeing as no-one else would do such a thing.

"One moment the most annoying person in the world, the next he could be the greatest role model that I could ever have." Ichigo told his friends. "It was he who helped me how to fight hand-to-hand a lot better."

"I was wondering how you managed to improve so quickly." A girl's voice could be heard from behind Ichigo, he didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo nodded in greeting, which Tatsuki returned. "He did have a part in me getting better and being able to beat you, I have to admit." Ichigo told the girl, who nodded in understanding.

"I can't wait to see him then, he should be pretty interesting." Tatasuki announced, before Orihime suddenly appeared looking refreshed about something. "Where were you Orihime? You didn't say where you were running off to."

"I was talking to our new history teacher. He's been very helpful to me for the last three years now." Orihime told them, looking away from Ichigo who gave her a clueless look. Suddenly the door to the room slide open, causing everyone to turn to who had just opened it, only for a few jaws to drop as a blond haired man with slight whisker marks on his cheeks walked in, his blue eyes seemed carefree, even covered by smart looking glasses.

"Sorry that I'm late, I forgot the register of all things, so I had to rush back and get it before I got locked out of the staffroom." The man laughed sheepishly, causing Ichigo to look somewhat amused. "Anyway, enough of that, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or better known as Naruto Kurosaki, world famous author. I'm going to be teaching you history for the next couple of years." Naruto suddenly reached into his pocket. "But be sure to buy my next book! The Adventures of the Three Kingdoms!"

"I thought that this was a lesson!" Ichigo shouted at his uncle, while the class were still in shock about the fact that they had a world famous author teaching them history.

"Of but it is! For what I will be teaching you is actually inside these books!" Naruto declared happily. "It's all about the Three Kingdoms and how they affect the world today."

"And you would know this, why?" Ichigo asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Our ancestors my dear little nephew, our ancestors." Naruto smiled brightly at his nephew. "Now today, we will discuss the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Naruto was not about to tell the boy that he had been there to witness the events unfold or that he played a major part in the era.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 of Uncle Fishcake is completed.<strong>

**Now, those flashbacks, or pieces of the book of the Adventure of the Three Kingdom are actually pretty important to the story, they show what made Naruto become who he was, and what impact he made in the Three Kingdom Era, and all in first person.**

**Also, Naruto is STILL alive, and is not dead, so HOPEFULLY I won't get asked that again, cause it's annoying after the first time.**

**Naruto's pairing ... this is actually something I don't plan on going into for a while to be perfectly honest with you, but when I do end up doing a pairing (a long while yet) you will know about it, trust me.**

**Either way I was surprised by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter alone, but it's a pleasant surprise!**

**Random fact - Did you know that in the first chapter alone, Uncle Fishcake almost got more Favourites and Alerts in the first chapter, than any of my other fics so far? Did you know that Uncle Fishcake also almost beat the Favourites in my other fic "My Mum's a Keyblade Master!" in the first chapter alone, while the other fic in question is 8 chapters in already?**

**Well, at the moment I have 4 fics which I feel will be major hits for me. That or they already are.**

**Naruto: The New Trainer**

**The Gran Pulse Sage**

**Kushina Uzumaki: The New Kyuubi**

**Uncle Fishcake**

**All I need to do now is to make sure that they actually get to their target and get to 1000 reviews in the end, something that I hope that I can do.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping that this was a good enough chapter for you people, cause I plan on making the next one quite a bit longer, so I apologize if this chapter was too short for you.**

**Also if you feel that this fic is going too fast, alone the timeline, there will be quite a few flashbacks in the future.**

**But to end this chapter, I will give you an omake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake - Battle for Survival<strong>

Naruto and Isshin stared at each other straight in the eyes, wondering how long it will be before one of them surrenders. Naruto suddenly gave off a cruel smile, before suddenly Isshin yelped in pain and found himself on his knees whimpering in pain.

"And that, my foolish little brother, is while you don't leave you groin open when I'm around." Naruto told Isshin after having kneed him in between the legs.

"Should I cheer or feel worried that Naruto has won?" Ichigo wondered to himself, watching this with a sweat-drop.

"Do both, at the same time, it'll be funny to see you try." Karin smirked at her older brother, while Yuzu cried old her father's name.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.<strong>


	3. Interesting Developments

**What would I if I owned Bleach and Naruto? Don't know and I don't care, because I don't own it and probably don't want to anytime soon.**

**I want to make money with something that I made myself.**

* * *

><p>Uncle Fishcake – Chapter 3<p>

Interesting Developments

* * *

><p><em>In my years as a professional fighter, a professional killer, an assassin, I never would have imagine at one point, would I be wanting to kill someone as much I did to this ... monster of a man. Never did I think that I would ever hate anyone more than Madara Uchiha, the man who tried to cast an illusion of everlasting peace in the world, by becoming the Jinchuriki of the Juubi, and that took a whole damn lot to pull off.<em>

_Dong Zhou! I am coming for your head you disgusting pig!_

_Now, I needed to plan, I needed to find a way to get to that monster of a man without having to worry about the likes of Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and even Hua Xiong, for those three men are the strongest generals in Dong Zhou's army. It's not too surprising hearing about the fact that the pig of a man was too scared to do anything but hide behind those incredible fighters, in fact it would have been shocking if he hadn't done so, which is saying a lot._

"_N-Naruto!" Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by one of my many spies that I had set up around the land of China, a system that I had started in memory of my godfather. "Dong Zhou is making his move! He seems to want to stop Cai Yong and his daughter from leaving Chang'an! He has gone out with more than a few of his generals to try and stop their escape!"_

"_Hmm, the fact that he has a daughter does make sense that Dong Zhou would want to stop their escape... perhaps I should just... drop on by." I allowed smoothly as a sly smirk graced my features, the beginning of a plan already being formulated. "Perhaps it's time I finally introduced myself to Dong Zhou." I allowed a slight chuckle to escape my lips. "And perhaps see if his three mighty warriors are any match for me and my plans!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto closed his book suddenly with a pleasant look on his face, while some of the students in his class actually groaned.<p>

"That's all that I'm reading for now, until the next class at least." Naruto told the teenagers in his class. "Be sure to turn up if you want to know what happens next." Naruto smiled pleasantly at them. It was at that moment that the bell rang, causing the most of the students to get up straight away and attempt to rush out of the classroom. "Take care now! Don't cause any problems for the other teachers!" Naruto called out to the kids as they ran out of the room.

"You're probably going to be ignored, just like every other teacher normally is." A calm male voice announced to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the only person that could have been saying that, Uyru Ishida.

"You would say that though, wouldn't you? You always try to see the negative side of things, especially since your grandfather died." Naruto pointed out, causing Uyru to twitch slightly.

"Sometimes I wonder if the only reason I even bother to trust you is because of the fact you were almost best friends with my grandfather, and the fact that you made sure that I was okay, comforting me even if I didn't need you to." Uyru announced, looking a little embarrassed as he said this.

"I owe it to your grandfather to make sure that you didn't sulk your way into desiring revenge." Naruto shook his head. "I also know that he would be very proud at how far you've come as a Quincy." Naruto told the teenager, who looked embarrassed by the praise. "You still have a long way to go before you can actually challenge the Shinigami Captain, remember that, or you will fall."

"I'll be sure to remember that, thank you, Naruto." Ishida nodded, before he left the room to Naruto, who waited for a few moments, before shaking his head slightly, a look of amusement gracing his features.

"What a stiff kid, almost reminds me of Sasuke for some reason." Naruto shook his head, hoping that the boy didn't turn out like the insane Uchiha had done, that would have meant that all of his work would have been for nothing. It was at this moment of thought that he spotted the girl that he had taken in after someone she knew had died, someone dear to her.

"Can I help you, Orihime?" Naruto asked the girl with a smile.

"Did you like the lunch that I packed for you this morning?" Orihime asked, causing Naruto to blink for a moment to remember about that.

"Err... yeah... I did." Naruto smile was somewhat strained and forced by this point, he did have the food, and it was for moments like these that he could adjust his taste buds to adapt to all types of food, for if he hadn't done so, he probably would have thrown up more than a few times by now. "Orihime, can I make the food whenever we need to?"

"But how would I be able to thank you for taking me in?" Orihime looked somewhat surprised by this.

"Just do well in school and you'll make me proud of you, trust me." Naruto smiled pleasantly at the girl he had taken in.

"Okay! Bye Naruto!" Orihime skipped off to meet up with her friends. Naruto had told the girl that he didn't feel like that he was a father, so there was no need to call him that, something that Orihime had actually agreed to pretty quickly, which the blond felt was weird, but said nothing about it.

"What a drag... I'm starting to Shikamaru, not that I care too much." Naruto mused to himself. Who knew that taking care of a kid was so hard? Why did he even bother taking her in again? Oh yea, because of what happened three years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago<em>

_Orihime was crying, but who could blame the girl, her big brother had just died in a car accident, why wouldn't she be crying?_

"_Why did you have to die, Sora?" Orihime sobbed, tears falling freely wondering if there was a way to be able to move on without something bad happening to her. She flinched as she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. Slowly, but surely she turned to find that a man with spiky blond haired, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks was standing behind her._

"_It's hard, isn't it?" Naruto asked softly as he sat down next to the 12 year old girl, she slowly nodded, realizing what he was talking about, though tears were still sliding down her cheeks. "My friends are dead... all of them... I was alone for so many years before my little brother came along, we spend a few weeks together, before he suddenly declared that I was going to be his older brother, which confused me to no end, but it meant that I wasn't alone anymore."_

"_You're not related to the Kurosaki family by blood?" Orihime asked with a surprised looked on her face._

"_Just because we're not related by blood, doesn't mean I couldn't be his older brother or anything, the visits are just as special to me as it would be for any family member." Naruto told Orihime, who seemed to be holding on his every word. "But, your brother, Sora, wouldn't want you to be crying over his death, he'd want you to be moving on with your life, being happy." Naruto told the young girl._

"_T-thank you, Naruto." Orihime nodded._

"_In fact, why don't I take you in? Think of it as my way of helping you out." Naruto shrugged slightly._

* * *

><p>Yeah, so that was how he ended up taking Orihime in. Three years down the line and he hadn't regretted that decision once... okay, maybe a few times he's regretted it, but not enough to make her life on her own, she was only trying to help him out for most part. At least she hadn't blown up his oven yet, not that she was able to pull off something like that or anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uncle Fishcake!" Yuzu squealed happily as Naruto poked his head in the living room, the next thing he knew was that the happier of the twins was hugging him as hard as she could, while Naruto laughed, having given up on trying to get the kids to stop calling him 'Uncle Fishcake' over the years.<p>

"Hi Yuzu, you cooking food again tonight?" Naruto rubbed her head happily, causing her to pout at him.

"Mum's watching over me while I'm doing it, but yea, I'm cooking. Please stop messing up my hair Uncle Fishcake." Yuzu looked away slightly.

"I've got you now Fishcake!" Naruto ducked suddenly causing Isshin to fly over him and out of the open window, the sounds of the older man slamming into the trash can told Naruto all he needed to know.

"I'm still better than you, you smelly old goat!" Naruto laughed as he slammed the window shut, just as Isshin tried to get back in, catching the man's fingers, causing the younger brother to cry out in pain, before he managed to get his fingers out from between the window and the windowsill. Ichigo had walked in just in time to see his father go flying out of the window and proceeded to watch his father be in pain thanks to the window.

"Sometimes, I almost wish that he wasn't my father." Ichigo sighed to himself, ignoring the fact that his father was desperately trying to get Ichigo to let him in the house.

"Naruto, could you let Isshin back in." Masaki sighed, looking embarrassed by her husband's behaviour, while Naruto just stared blankly at his sister-in-law. "I'll promise that he doesn't try to attack you... again."

"Only if you get him to promise to stop trying to attack me AND Ichigo, he's been doing that lately as well." Naruto slyly announced, causing the mother to rush outside with a twitch just below her left eyebrow. Karin was smirking at her blond uncle with what seemed to be amusement written over her face. "What?"

"It's always amusing to see you manipulating mum like that, you like getting dad into trouble." Karin smirked, causing Naruto to whistle innocently at the accusing from his niece.

"But you know that he's been doing it sometimes." Naruto pointed out, while Ichigo shot his uncle a relieved look, almost one that spoke of how thankful he was.

"Why does daddy have to be so weird?" Yuzu muttered under her breath.

"By the way, Ichigo, you've got a follower." Naruto pointed out, causing the orange haired boy to look behind him and cringe when he saw an extremely obese ghost smiling at him with a dim look to his features, Naruto and Ichigo could easily see just how this man died.

"Go away! Shoo!" Ichigo snapped at the ghost, who put on a sad face. "I'm not going to give you food!" Naruto snorted in amusement there. "Bugger off already!" Ichigo somehow literally dragged the ghost to the side of the room and throw it out of the window, which it went through, due to it being wide open once more.

"You made the ghost sound like a dog wanting some food." Naruto told his nephew with an amused look on his face.

"It was." Ichigo told his uncle with a deadpanned expression on his face. "You could see the thing."

"I could have sworn that it was a male ghost." Naruto pointed out.

"I thought that it might have lost its gender under its rolls of fat." Ichigo countered what his uncle had said.

"I wish that I could see ghosts." Yuzu sighed to herself in slight depression. Karin just didn't seem to care.

"You didn't want to have seen that one." Naruto and Ichigo told the young girl bluntly, causing her to sigh.

"You are not to attack Ichigo or Naruto anymore Isshin, if I hear that you've been attacking my son or your brother, we will be having more than just a word." Masaki could be heard as she and Isshin made their way into the room, the handprint on Isshin's cheek just told the children and Naruto just what had been said and done to Isshin. Naruto smiled slyly at Isshin.

"I knew that she wouldn't like hearing the truth about what you try to do to Ichigo." Naruto told him almost smugly.

"Not as bad as what you did to Ichigo to get him stronger." Isshin pointed out, causing Naruto to pale when Masaki turn to him with a sugar sweet smile on her face.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Masaki's sweet smile stayed, and Naruto couldn't help but follow his sister-in-law out of the room. At that moment he felt so much pain that he almost wondered how close to death he actually got.

* * *

><p>It was a dark Friday morning, but as a black butterfly fluttered its way through the air things seemed really peaceful, until the black butterfly turned into a young short black haired woman in a kimono who landed on the lamppost.<p>

"It must be around here somewhere... I see... I feel strong spirit activity..." The young woman muttered to herself before she jumped through the air, not noticing a certain blond watching her like an eagle watching a bird below it, from his position on the ground below.

"So that's a Shinigami huh?" Naruto muttered. "Well, boss wanted me to keep an eye out for things, so I better follow her, to see where she ends up going." The clone muttered to himself before he transformed in an eagle and flew off after her. He actually had to wonder what she actually did apart from doing her duty.

* * *

><p><em>If I had known that one of the reasons that Dong Zhou had actually been chasing Cai Yong and his daughter, Cai Wenji, was actually because of how beautiful Wenji was and how he had wanted to keep the woman as one of his many maidens or ... slaves as I call them, I would have done something sooner.<em>

_Words corrupting the innocent, lies stealing the hopes of others, disasters will eventually strike the speakers._

_I found it funny how true those words were in the end after the person who once spoke of Dong Zhou's power and nobility was the first to die in battle, easily my life would never have been easy, nor would it had mattered, for I was simply one man, one man against the world. Amazing how far the power-hungry and the greedy will go just to get even the slightest taste of power, and how corrupt that they could become if they like it a little too much._

"_They're going to kill us if they catch us!" Cai Wenji cried, fearing for her father, who was starting to get exhausted, "we can't afford to slow down! How much longer will we be able to get if we don't take this chance now!"_

"_Not very much I'm afraid." I declared as I jumped down from my spot in the nearby tree to slam my foot into one of the many soldiers. I spared a look at Wenji, and felt my face twist in slight disgust as I realized that she was barely even into her teens. "Get out of here, use the horses I've brought, I'll keep them distracted from you." I told the duo, the young girl's face looked so surprised by my comment. "What are you waiting for? Go!" I snapped at the girl, who nodded quickly before both she and her father got onto their horses and sped away from the area. Numerous soldiers tried to chase after them, but I merely sliced them down with my twin blades._

"_I should say that I'm grateful that you've allowed them to get away." A female voice called out to me, before I realized that it was actually one of the few women in the army, Diao Chan calling out to me. "But as you know, I will have to put you down."_

"_Shame about that, I really don't want to have help such a beautiful woman like yourself, but then again, you are taken in that little love triangle of yours, aren't you?" I smirked at the dancer, who merely scoffed my comment away._

"_And who do you think they're going to believe out of us, me or you?" Diao Chan purred out the question, causing me to shrug at her._

"_Well to be perfectly honest, if Dong Zhou has the paranoia that he needs if he wants to live, he'd probably believe me, but if he does every try to kill you, Lu Bu would most likely kill him anyway, before having his way with you." I mused._

"_Either way, I win." She purred happily._

"_Yep, it'll do me a favour either way, Dong Zhou will be killed." I merely smiled at the woman. "Keep up the good work."_

"_Diao Chan!" A deep and somewhat intimidating voice could be heard as a dark armoured man on a red horse sped his way over to our location._

"_Bye bye now!" I waved cheekily as I grabbed hold of a horse as it sped past me just before the man got to where Diao Chan was._

"_Don't Lu Bu! He's not worth it!" I heard Diao Chan cry._

"_If you ever lay a finger on Diao Chan I will kill you Namikaze Naruto!" Lu Bu shouted at me angrily._

"_I wouldn't dream of it!" I laughed as I sped away, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Dong Zhou would be killed._

* * *

><p>"I do believe that this is the end of the lesson." Naruto told the class just before the bell rang to remind them of the fact, some of the students looked disappointed and others looked disgusted, probably with what Dong Zhou was like. Which wasn't too surprising, especially the girls. But things unfortunately did happen that way for most part.<p>

"Amazed that nothing more was mentioned actually." Naruto mused to himself, wondering if he should actually be reading this sort of thing to the class. Especially since it actually use to happen back in the Three Kingdoms Era. But yet, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something that would change the life of someone forever.

'_With my eagle clones out there spying all over Karakura, it shouldn't be too hard to spot something one of the ordinary, apart from Ichigo seeing ghosts of course.'_ Naruto thought to himself before he left his classroom, for he was finished for the day already. '_Still, I feel nervous about something today, but I don't know why.'_

* * *

><p>It was 7:13pm, starting to get a little dark in Karakura Town and Ichigo was currently beating the life out of some morons who had knocked over a glass bottle which had flowers in them due to their bad skateboarding, the bad thing was that the flowers had been placed there for an offering because a little girl had died recently.<p>

"Then shouldn't you apologize to her!?" Ichigo roared as he pointed at the young ghost, who had recently died, the blood splattered over her right eye and dripping onto her shirt. It was pretty obvious that the other idiots couldn't see her, but the fact that they screamed their hearts out at the fact that there was a ghost there before running off with their tails between their legs pretty much gave the impression that they most likely wouldn't be back down there anytime soon. "If we scare them this much they probably won't come around here anymore." Ichigo looked annoyed. "Sorry about that, using you this way."

"Nah, I'm the one who asked you to chase them away, I have to cooperate at least this much." The young girl didn't seem upset by this fact at all. In fact she was smiling at Ichigo.

"Well then, bye, I'll bring you some new flowers soon." Ichigo told the ghost.

"Ok, thanks mister. Now I can spend my time quietly." The ghost sounded grateful.

"You're welcome. Hurry up and go to heaven." Ichigo waved as he made his way back home.

* * *

><p>The Uzumaki household was normally pretty quiet, for Naruto normally liked the silence that being alone brought him, if he wasn't at home then he would be doing other stuff like out for a walk in the middle of the night. Orihime had lived here for a year, before she moved out. Having gotten Naruto to buy her a new apartment, after saying to Naruto that he had done more than enough for her as it was, didn't want to take up anymore of his space than she had done. She didn't know that Naruto secretly paid her bills, for he had asked the landlord to direct the bills to him.<p>

"It's always nice to have some peace and quiet around here." Naruto sighed as he walked down the street where Ichigo had been an hour or so before. Suddenly he heard a monstrous roar and a scream from a young girl, causing his face to drain of its colour. He sped towards where he had heard the sounds, and jumped at a monstrous being that was grinning hungrily at the ghost girl that Ichigo had helped earlier.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto roared as slammed his foot into the mask of the monster, causing it to drop the ghost that it had had within its grasp and be sent flying down the street.

"Mister, you can see me too?!" The ghost cried as Naruto growled at the monster.

"You stay away from here you got it!? You damn hollow!" Naruto shouted at the monster, which ran away. "Yeah, I can see you, but we need to find you a Shinigami to send you to heaven, it's not safe here with those hollows looking to eat your soul."

"Eat my soul!" The girl seemed horrified by the thought. "Why would it want to do that!?"

"There's no time to explain. You just need to make sure that nothing happens to you, got it?" Naruto told the ghost quickly.

"Yes mister!" The ghost nodded quickly.

"Good, now I've got to kill that thing before it hurts anyone else." Naruto told the girl. "I'll see you some other time!" Naruto called out to the girl.

"Bye mister!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know what was going on, or why he was expecting to deal with this, but when the short girl dressed like a samurai claiming that she was a Shinigami appeared in his bedroom, he had take in a few facts, one was that no-one other than him could see her, two, her job was to exterminate these evil spirits called Hollows and that she came from a place called Soul Society. So what was his reaction to this?<p>

"Yeah right, like I could believe something like that, you retard!" Ichigo shouted as he flipped his table over, much to the girl's surprise.

"You can see ghosts but you do not believe in the existence of the Shinigami!?" The girl sounded really surprised.

"Of course not! Unfortunately I've never seen a Shinigami before and I don't believe in things that I don't see." Ichigo announced. "Dad couldn't see you so I'll acknowledge that you're not human. However, quit with all that Shinigami crap, alright you little brat!" Ichigo started pushing, not noticing the tick marks over her body, indicating her anger at Ichigo's attitude. The next thing that Ichigo knew was that his arms were being forced behind his back by some kind of magic, something that he couldn't stop, especially the part where he fall forward, that just hurt.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he sped after the hollow, he knew where it was going, he knew this direction, he knew the very thing that it would be after right now. Ichigo Kurosaki, his nephew. Oh how did fate love to fuck with him, why did he have to be put in this situation? What else could go wrong today of all days? It was meant to be a Friday! A day where he normally kept to himself and his office, a day where he normally slept alone for crying out loud, what more could he have to do to avoid such disasters?<p>

"Why now? Why today? The one day that I'm actually generally trying to relax this happens, hopefully Isshin can put a stop to this before something extremely bad happens." Naruto cursed under his breath as he continued to try and find the hollow, all he really had to do was follow the trail of blood that it had left behind. All he hoped for was that he wasn't too late.

"Food!" Naruto blinked before he was surrounded by at least four different hollows, all looking like different animals, giggling away like a monkey or hyena that they seemed to appear like.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto growled as he suddenly summoned twin blades, the ones that he had grown attached to during the Three Kingdom Era. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto roared as he charged at the hollows.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew that something was wrong as soon as he heard that monstrous roar, then his suspicions were confirmed when a bloody Karin made her way up to Ichigo's room, explaining how Isshin's back had suddenly exploded with blood and how Masaki had suffered almost identically, before both Yuzu and herself had been attacked, because they were still in shock. Then she sounded relieved that Ichigo hadn't been hurt, before losing consciousness.<p>

'_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did this have to happen!? Didn't I train to become strong to stop stuff like this from happening!? Didn't I beg Naruto to train me to get stronger so I could stop Mum, Dad, Yuzu, Karin and everyone else from getting hurt!?' _Ichigo thought desperately as he got to his feet. '_I have to do something to stop it! I have to do something to protect everyone!'_

"Stop it! You cannot release that incantation with a human's power!" The Shinigami tried to stop Ichigo from breaking free on his own. "If you force it, your soul will ..." She paused in shock as Ichigo not only broke the spell, he shattered it. Ichigo raced past her, grabbing a baseball bat along the way as he did so. He ignored the cries of the Shinigami telling him to wait. The only thing on his mind was to find what had happened to his parents and little sister.

"Yuzu! Mum! Dad!" He found his parents quickly, both of them laying face first on the floor with blood painting the wall and floor where they laid, on both sides of the room. Suddenly he spotted it, the monster that the Shingami had told him about, a hollow, he couldn't help but shake at the sight of it, but then he spotted where his sister was. His eyes widen in horror at where she was, Yuzu was in the grasp of the hollow and she was still conscious. "YUZU!"

"Ichigo?" Yuzu uttered weakly, before Ichigo charged at the monster, only to be punched away like a ragdoll, his bat smashed to piece upon contact, leaving him with only the handle. The hollow was upon him, looking like it was about to kill him there and then, when suddenly the Shinigami appeared, slicing through its arm, causing Yuzu to fall from its grip.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo barely caught his little sister before she hit the ground, but was thankful that he did catch her.

"Do not lose focus boy!" The Shinigami shouted. "None of your family have had their souls eaten!"

"None?" Ichigo seemed shocked.

"Yes, even your father and mother lying over there!" The Shinigami told him.

"Wait a minute! Don't hollows attack people to eat their souls!?" Ichigo cried. "Then what did it attack my family for..."

"Hollows wander searching for souls with high spiritual concentration..." The Shinigami interrupted suddenly. "For that, arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked."

"...What do you mean..." Ichigo asked, though he dreaded the answer, fearing what he might hear.

"I... have never seen or heard of a human who can see Shinigamis and defeat Demon Form on their own... or a human with such high spiritual concentration..." The Shinigami admitted. "...Most likely, its target... is you!"

* * *

><p>Naruto ran down the street, his blades coated with blood of the hollows signally that he had in fact defeated the hollows that had tried to block him off.<p>

"I never felt happier to have put those tags on my swords than now." Naruto muttered under his breath as he continued to race down the street, never before now did he regret allowing himself to become rusty of all things, but no matter, he wouldn't allow that to hinder his process. Physically he never felt better in his entire life, which was saying something, but his use over chakra and his control over it had become rusty, but that didn't matter right now, all he needed to do was get to the Kurosaki's household. Another hollow appeared ahead of him, Naruto simply jumped and span in midair, slicing through the monster stupid enough to get in his way. He landed on his feet and simply continued on.

"It's not 'Shinigami'. It is 'Rukia Kuchiki'." Naruto held a female voice announce, causing Naruto heart to stop for a moment.

"I see... I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting... for both of us." Ichigo announced.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, as he spotted the hollow roaring and charging towards the two. He jumped and smashed his foot into the side of its face, just as Rukia stabbed Ichigo with her sword. A bright light appeared between them, just as Naruto looked around him, seeing Yuzu lying in the middle of the road.

"Damn it, I was too late!" Naruto uttered in shock, he barely ducked in time from the arm of the hollow that had been sliced clean off, much to Naruto's surprise. "And Ichigo's become a Shinigami ... how am I going to fix this mess now?" Naruto looked annoyed, before spotting the short girl wearing a white kimono ... Rukia he guessed.

"How could ... It was only supposed to be half ... but all of my power was taken." Rukia seemed to be in shock at the loss of all of her power, not that Naruto could blame the girl in the slightest.

"Guess I better make my presence known then." Naruto muttered, just as Ichigo sliced off one of the feet of the hollow before him.

"Realize the mistake of messing with my family fishface!" Ichigo shouted at the monster.

"Is extremely fatal!" Suddenly a blade impaled itself into the hollow's face, much to Ichigo's and Rukia's surprise, before suddenly Naruto appeared above the monster and landed on his weapon, and proceeded to slice through the mask from the side just as Ichigo, who had gotten over his surprise, sliced the mask downwards, slicing the mask into four different pieces. The hollow simply fell to pieces afterwards. Ichigo suddenly collapsed to the ground exhausted, but not before he saw the pitying look on his uncle's face.

"Uncle Fishcake..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is completed.<strong>

**Okay, first things first, I've already fixed the mistake I made in the last chapter, so stop being so annoying about it already? I know how to spell Tatsuki's name!**

**Next, I am officially free from college, and I have got until September filled with free time, so I will be updating a lot more than I have been for the last couple of months.**

**Also, if someone say something about my grammar, I would like to request that they also point out where I've gone wrong, but if it's because I've not written some words in American/English, then I will not change it, because I'm British, from England, America and England write the English language differently people, okay?**

**The flashbacks from the Three Kingdoms Era, I'm a fan of the works and Dynasty Warriors, and I personally feel that going into the past of Naruto through those books just to add another twist, it tells a story within a story if you'd like. Past battles, past romances, past everything really, he will make friends with some people, and some people there will admire him, it's only natural over time.**

**Also, I am somewhat frustrated with a lot of things as of late, things I will not talk about.**

**I have changed a few things in the story here and there, and to be perfectly honest with you, and there will be reasons for some of them.**

**That came out like I was born to write that.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	4. Accepting the Truth

**Give me your soul so I put it in my treasure box**

**I need to give everything away tonight**

**Unlike my past self I am not happy**

**I more than a bit upset with the entire world**

* * *

><p>Uncle Fishcake – Chapter 4<p>

Accepting the Truth

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Naruto stared and stared at the short dark haired girl that was currently hugging his leg happily as if he had just given her the greatest gift in the world. Though the thing was, Naruto had no idea just what he had done to get this sort of reaction, he had already tried shaking the girl off of his leg, but she wouldn't let go, muttering something about how she would pay back her new idol or something like that, the fuck if he knew what she was talking about.

"Okay Rukia, I can understand if you were hugging my leg happily if I was offering you a place because you were homeless, because your powers are needed to take you back to Soul Society." Naruto started, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "But I don't see how giving you pyjamas with bunny rabbits on them mean that I have suddenly become a second god to you!" Naruto snapped angrily, shaking his leg wildly, though Rukia was still not letting go, crying happily as she wore her brand new pyjamas.

"I love bunny rabbits," Rukia muttered happily, still not letting go, much to Naruto's annoyance. "I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life."

"..." Naruto glared at Rukia angrily, wishing that she would just let go of him already. He looked up at the sky, wondering just what he had done to deserve this punishment, was it because of the fact that he messed with Isshin? Or was it because he spied on his family from a window pulling pranks on his little brother from a distance? Seriously, he knew that if Isshin saw this, he would be laughing his ass off, while Masaki would be saying how cute it was, though Ichigo would have a heart attack because of the fact it was Rukia hugging his leg happily, while Yuzu and Karin... he didn't know, possibly jealous or something.

"Can you please let go of my leg, Rukia?" Naruto hissed angrily, merely moments away from beating the holy crap out of this girl... or at least forcing her to read one of his books, non-stop, until she read it all.

"As you wish Naruto-sama," Rukia smiled happily as she let go of him. Naruto's face transformed into an expression of horror.

'_No! Not 'Naruto-sama'! I tried for centuries to stop people from calling me that... or at least just let them die out! She can't be a fan girl, she can't!'_ Naruto thought, wanting nothing more than to go ahead and cry.

"Rukia, you're really to go and do anything for me?" Naruto asked slowly, as a devious idea came to mind, something that would get rid of a potential slave, and piss off his nephew and potentially his brother.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Rukia gushed happily, causing Naruto to grimace to himself.

"Okay, first off, do not call me Naruto-sama, that just pisses me off, two don't gush over me like that, seeing you act like a fan girl scares me." Naruto listed off quickly, causing the girl to quickly nod twice. '_She's good at listening, as far as I can see.'_ "Third, you need to stick with Ichigo so he can perform your Shinigami duties, am I correct?" Rukia nodded again. "Right, you are going to enrol into the school that I work at, and Ichigo attends, I should be able to get you enrolled easily and..." Rukia suddenly held up some paperwork, making Naruto blink slightly.

"I'm not the first Shinigami who's enrolled into Karakura high school." Rukia answered simply, making Naruto sweat drop slightly.

'_Wouldn't it have been easily just to say that beforehand?'_ Naruto thought, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, and you're going to introduce yourself to his family after you persuade him to allow you to stay at your place." Naruto told the short girl, who gave him a slightly confused look.

"How am I meant to persuade him to do that? He'll probably be scared shitless when he sees me." Rukia told the blond, who smiled knowingly at the powerless shinigami.

"Rukia, I have more ways than one to get what I want, and I know just how we can persuade Ichigo and his family, mostly his family though to allow you to stay with them." Naruto told the girl.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Ichigo stared at the massive hole that was currently visible for all to see, but yet, yet everyone else didn't seem to remember being attacked by the Hollow last night at all, almost like they had had their memories of the event erased or something. This line of thought made Ichigo frown in concentration, especially after what he last remembered before falling unconscious the night before. That pitying expression written over his uncle's face as everything went black.

'_You poor bastard,'_ Naruto had uttered, mouthed almost, but Ichigo had somehow managed to catch it, or a reason that he didn't even know. However, Ichigo was also concerned about the Shinigami, Rukia... or something anyway. Shit, he was always bad with names.

'_I wonder if she's gone back to Soul Society, or whatever the Shinigami calls home._' Ichigo thought to himself curiously, wondering what he should be thinking right now.

However, for now he would have to concentrate on helping out around the house, his family did need his help after all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Karakura High School was full of activity as the students made their way into their classes, though for the case with Naruto, well, he was currently leading Rukia to the location of her new class, the same as Ichigo's. Rukia had made sure to do this, so that she could be with Ichigo in case a Hollow appeared and it need the orange haired teenager to stop it, not that Ichigo knew of the situation he was going to find himself in or anything, yet.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk darkly at the thought of Ichigo's reaction to seeing Rukia. He knew that it would be beautiful. Shame that he wasn't going to be there to see it however, though now that Rukia had stopped being so... clingy to his leg, he could see her determination to succeed in helping souls pass on to Soul Society, something that he could admire in a way.

"Alright Rukia, before you start being a member of this class, we need to go over some rules as to how you behave." Naruto started, just before she was going to enter the classroom. "First of all, you will need to keep up the act that you are simply a normal human girl, now I know that this may be hard for you, so I have written down notes, in a book." Naruto told the girl, before he handed it over to her. The book in question just happened to be worth over 1000 pages long and with quite a few pictures for helpful illustrations. Naruto, throughout all of his years of living in the planet had come to understand the way that the human mind worked, everything about it was within that book. "Everything you need to know about the human mind and what they think is... 'normal' is within those books, however for now, all you need to do is to introduce yourself to the class nice and politely in a cheerful way, something which I know that you can do, because you Shinigami are pretty much just like us humans, your minds work the same, the gears turn in the same way."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, looking perplexed by what the blond was saying.

"What I'm saying is... that you know what you've got to do in order to get Ichigo to listen to you, I am saying this, because I know that I can trust you." Naruto declared to the short Shinigami, before he rubbed the top of her head with a slight grin on his face. "I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Eh?" Rukia looked slightly confused by what Naruto had said, but then decided that she would just go along with it anyway. It wasn't like she had anything to lose or anything was it now?

* * *

><p>Later during the day<p>

If anyone had been looking up at the roof, they would have noticed something really strange, even by their standards. Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the rooftops holding a telescope and looking through, while snickering as he watched Ichigo interacting with his class, yes he knew that it was weird, but was having fun.

"I can't believe he freaked out so badly when he spotted Rukia." Naruto smirked, though there was something about his face a few moments later. "Though I wonder what she put on her hand to get such a horrified reaction." Naruto mused, before he spotted what was written on the shinigami's hand. "She actually wrote 'Say something and I will kill you," on her own hand, man that is just pure gold," Naruto laughed as he understood the reason for Ichigo's expression. "Wait a second... does the fact that I spy on my nephew mean that I'm weird?" Naruto asked himself.

"**To normal humans it does.**" A familiar demonic voice made itself known.

"Hey Kurama, haven't heard from you in a while now, how are you?" Naruto asked the demon within his body.

"**I don't have anything to do... how can I feel different from yesterday?" **Kurama grumbled, sounding annoyed as he did so.

"Well, you're not in your cage, like it was before we teamed up to take down Madara, oh so many years ago." Naruto pointed out, causing the demon to chuckle darkly. Of course he remembered that day, it was so wonderful. "Let's keep an eye on my nephew shall we?"

"**What about getting Rukia a place at your brother's house?**" Kurama reminded the blond, who froze in his tracks.

"Shit, I knew I forgot about something."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he led her from the school, to a place which had no activity except for themselves. "Leading me to such an empty place, what dost thou intend of me?"<p>

"Stop that weird way of talking!" Ichigo demanded rudely, clearly he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Weird? How rude, is it not good for someone who learned in one day?" Rukia asked the orange-haired boy bluntly.

"Shut up! Just explain what's going on!" Ichigo demanded.

"Explain?"

"Yeah! Isn't your job over!? Why are you in my class? Didn't you go back to that Soul Society place!?" Ichigo asked several questions at once, while trying not to lose his calm.

"You fool!" Rukia crossed her eyes. "Only Shinigami can return to Soul Society, right now, I am not able to return there." Rukia declared to the teenager.

"Huh? What do you..." Ichigo was confused, it was clear on his face.

"Because I lost my Shinigami powers," Rukia declared, causing a look of surprise to find its way onto Ichigo's face.

"But I'm no longer a Shinigami! Where did this 'Shinigami power' go?" Ichigo asked the Shinigami or the powerless Shinigami anyway.

"Inside of you, it's not in your **body** but your **soul** that has become Shinigami." Rukia explained to the stunned teenager. "Anyway, last night I had almost all my powers taken by you! I have but barely any abilities left, I'm even forced to be in this artificial body!" Rukia declared, though this only caused Ichigo to look extremely confused by the term. "It is we Shinigami's other body, to be used in emergency situations. A weakened Shinigami enters it to wait for his powers to recover." Rukia explained after seeing that the human was completely lost.

"So this body is so? Human form," Ichigo tested out the term out loud, understandably being confused by the situation.

"Yes, weakened Shinigami are targets for Hollows, so we act like a human." Rukia told the orange haired boy, who nodded slowly, after reading Naruto's books (he had loved the first one as a child), it really wasn't too hard to believe something as much as he hated to say it, especially after seeing all of the spirits now that he thought of it.

'_So that's why the other guys in my class could see her...'_ Ichigo mused over this logically, there was still the fact that Naruto had seen him as a Shinigami, who he knew shouldn't have been able to, but yet what the blond had mouthed to him made a bit of an impact, even if he didn't want to admit it. "So... what does this weakened Shinigami want with me?" Ichigo asked finally.

"That's it! Until my powers return, you will take over my Shinigami duties!" Rukia declared, causing a look of disbelief to find its way onto Ichigo's features, he couldn't even find the proper words to form what he was currently thinking.

"Of course, you're the one that has the Shinigami powers now. I will assist you of course." Rukia told him. "Also, you have no right to refuse since you were..." Rukia was suddenly interrupted.

"I REFUSE!" Ichigo snapped, holding his hands out as if he was holding out a sign with a giant "X" in front of him.

Rukia was understandably stunned. Well, at least to her it was understandable anyway.

"What?" Rukia couldn't figure out just why Ichigo had literally refused such an offer.

"I said I refuse! I'm not fighting those monsters ever again." Ichigo declared dismissively, as if he quite simply didn't care.

"Wait! You... yesterday..." Rukia blurted out in disbelief, trying to figure out just what was going on, though she couldn't see it, a blond haired man sitting on the roofs above them didn't look too surprised.

"Yesterday I was only able to fight... because my family was in danger." Ichigo admitted to the Shinigami, before he turned his head to her. "I ain't fighting monsters like that for total strangers! I'm not that nice of a person!" Ichigo admitted freely. "Sorry if I disappointed you!"

'_Rukia shouldn't be too surprised. I did tell her myself that it was a good possibility after all that this could be his reaction.'_ Naruto thought as he twirled a kunai around his finger, though this kunai had a note attached to it. However, when he spotted Rukia putting on some kind of glove, he paused in mid-action, where he was about to throw his kunai in between the arguing duo. '_What is she going to do with that?'_ Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he watched Rukia hit Ichigo on his chin with her palm... to literally push his soul out of his body.

"My soul's been removed!"

"Wow. That was unexpected." Naruto mused to himself as he watched the duo (after Ichigo had calmed down) make their way out of the school. Ichigo seemed somewhat annoyed with the situation that he found himself in. "Not that I can blame him or anything, I like having my soul in my body still."

"**What are you going to do with the body?**" Kurama asked his host, who looked at the soulless body of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well, I can't just leave it here. That would just cause some unnecessary panic." Naruto pointed out as he jumped from the roof he was standing on, frowning at how easy it was for him to keep a close watch without either Ichigo or Rukia spotting him. "However, at the same time, I can't take it with me to their location, that would cause the public to get worried about seeing someone carrying a practically dead body on their shoulders."

"**So you're going to take it to your office then?**" Kurama realized.

"Exactly, if I'm seen with the body, hopefully not too many questions will be asked, and if I am asked questions, I will be able to clear up some unnecessary trouble." Naruto confirmed as he picked up his nephew's body, frowning at the carelessness on both Rukia's and Ichigo's part to just leave the body like Ichigo had been knocked out cold by someone.

* * *

><p>"<em>We must slay the Ten Eunuchs who are responsible for this corruption!"<em>

_I will never forget those words, for it was when these words were spoken by Yuan Shao that really started things. When these words were declared, he gathered together various warlords and eliminated the Eunuchs._

_Yet, at the same time... it took him more time to recognize the danger that was Dong Zhuo, at the same time. I was there when it happened, hiding on the rooftops waiting for a moment to strike at the corrupt man like a vulture waiting for animals to drop dead for food._

"_We said we were fighting for the good of the land. Men flocked to our cause, and we claimed victory. But among those men were evildoers like Dong Zhuo!" Yuan Shao declared, pacing he spoke to his childhood friend, Cao Cao, who was seated, calmly listening to his childhood friend's words with patience. "Now he has ultimate power, and it seems our efforts were all for naught! I don't know if the Han will ever be able to bring peace to this land!"_

"_A fine speech, very rousing," was Cao Cao's reply. I could feel my eyes rolling at what I was hearing._

"_Yes, well... We must stop Dong Zhuo!" Yuan Shao declared, with a hint of hesitation, nerves from what I could tell. "You owe me, remember. You're going to help!" Yuan Shao started to walk off. "Got that?!" With that, Yuan Shao was finally leaving._

"_What is it?" Cao Cao was now joined by another presence behind him, one that I could sense as well._

"_My lord, Dong Zhuo wants to see you." Xiahou Dun reported in to his lord, who nodded, before walking off to meet with the man, who I had yet to meet myself personally, but had heard nothing but horrible stories about._

_I followed the warlord to the meeting room, using a transformation jutsu to turn myself into a spider, attaching myself to Cao Cao's cape. Once the warlord had gotten to the meeting room, I detached myself from the lord's cape and proceeded to attach myself onto the ceiling, where I turned back to myself normal self, using a cloudless henge and a camouflage jutsu to keep myself hidden. The doors to the throne room had now been closed tight._

_There he was, sitting at his throne, Dong Zhuo. He looked more like a monster than a man, the bloated tyrant, whose beard made him look even more uglier than I thought possible, just helped create the hideous look that made many people consider him a monster. Though while he looked like a monster and his egotistical attitude and his ruthless tyrannical rein made him seem like a monster, I knew that he nothing more than a coward that would hide behind his men before taking anyone head on._

"_So you're Cao Cao...You made quite a name for yourself at the Yellow Turban Rebellion. I can tell you have potential, which is why you should come serve me!" Dong Zhuo declared gleefully at the idea of having such a man in his pocket. I just hoped that Cao Cao didn't get fooled._

"_What do you mean by that?" Cao Cao asked._

"_Slaughter all who oppose us! Help me create a land in my image!" Dong Zhuo offered his fellow warlord._

"_And what kind of land would that be?" Cao Cao needed to know this information._

"_Isn't it obvious? A land filled with food, wine and women! My very own personal paradise!" Dong Zhuo bellowed out in laughter as he stood up, the mere thought of his dreams seemed to make the fool below me eager with greed._

"_I see... A very admirable goal indeed, however, there is no room in such a world for any other than yourself. I have no inclination to serve another." Cao Cao mused, before pointing out the obvious fact that even I could see._

"_Hmph! You are a fool! You give me no choice but to put you to death as well!" Dong Zhuo declared, before suddenly the doors opened. Cao Cao turned to face whoever it was that was interrupting their conversation, only to find that an entire ambush squad storming into the room, while Dong Zhuo escaped the room through a secret passage, which was amazingly big enough for the man to fit inside, though it was slammed shut as soon as the fat pig was inside._

"_Time to make myself known," I frowned to myself, before I cancelled the camouflage jutsu and dropped from the ceiling, wielding both of my twin swords, spinning as I did so, taking out at least half of the men storming into the room from the fall alone. I jumped back, doing a back flip in midair, before I landed next to a stunned Cao Cao. I turned to the warlord._

"_You looked like you might have needed some help."_

* * *

><p>Naruto had been writing down some notes for future references when he felt one of his clones dispel, giving him the information about his nephew and the Shinigami that he had taken in.<p>

"So he accepted her offer... but only because he wants to pay back his debt to Rukia for saving his life and his family." Naruto mused as he took in what he had learnt. "No... that doesn't seem like the whole truth, maybe he is also doing this because he finally has something that he can use to protect everyone with, including me."

And you wish that you had a friend like me!

Protecting you until the end!

Bet that you wish that you could see

That nothing else was broken at the bend!

Naruto blinked.

"The fuck is my phone going off now?" Naruto reached into his jacket, trying to pull the phone out before it went into voicemail. He was luckily enough able to pull it off. However, he wasn't sure that was a good thing when he realized who was calling him.

"Yo Naruto! You never mentioned that my son had become a Shinigami!" Isshin's voice came over the phone, causing Naruto to stare at his phone with a ticked off expression.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you Isshin? Since when did you find out about Ichigo becoming a Shinigami?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"You sent both Masaki and I a text message about it." Isshin told Naruto bluntly, causing Naruto to blink.

"I did?"

"Late last night, you mentioned about having a powerless Shinigami over at your house and that she had given Ichigo her powers." Isshin told his brother seriously, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise.

"For the love of... seriously... I don't remember doing that." Naruto admitted weakly. Did he really become that out of touch? There seriously was something wrong with him right now. Naruto made sure that he was to get rid of his rustiness. It was as if someone was making him weak for a plot or something.

He needed to do better than this.

* * *

><p><em>Cao Cao and I had defeated the many men that had tried to stop us from getting out of the throne room when the warlord turned to me, his expression was one that spoke of curiosity.<em>

"_Who are you and why did you help me?" Cao Cao demanded from me, as if he had never expected to be helped in such a way. Though to be fair, seeing me falling from a ceiling after seeing me come out of camouflage would be enough to put anyone on alert._

"_Namikaze Naruto, as for why I'm helping you? You stood against Dong Zhuo, someone who I have been on assassinating for a while now, but you surviving right now is far more important, you could influence the help to gather up an army to strike against the tyrant." I explained my reasons to the warlord. We turned towards the East Corridors, only to find our path blocked and from the look of things, we had taken a wrong turn._

"_Who do you think you are?! You dare to get in our way?!" A lieutenant demanded as we charged into the room. The man blinked when he realized that we weren't going to stop for him. "Wait a minute! Stop where you are before we... GAH!" He was dead before he even formed a stance, while I ended up smashing the doors through, trying to find an exit, only to find a handful of handmaidens who had no doubt been captured by Dong Zhuo's men._

"_Oh, you have no idea how grateful I am! I was taken from my very home, and held in captivity... But now I am free to return. Please, take this!" One of the handmaidens told us, before they gave us both some gifts. We looked at each other._

"_Guess this was the wrong way then." I felt slightly sheepish, for I had to an extent been leading the way._

"_Yes." Cao Cao didn't say much more, but decided to go the way that we had just come from._

_A few moments later, we encountered Li Jue._

"_I'll stop you in tracks!" The man declared, only to be taken care of with ease by the might of our temporary alliance. However, when we turned to the only room that was left open, we were greeted by a surprising sight._

"_Lord Cao Cao, I will help you escape. A life as valuable as yours must not be lost here." A man, who was dressed in the clothing of one of Dong Zhuo's men declared, much to our surprise._

"_Who are you? And why would you help me?" Cao Cao asked, with a slightly surprised look over his features._

"_My name is Chen Gong. My conscience can no longer endure Dong Zhuo's tyranny. Quickly, this way!" He opened the other door to the room. Cao Cao spared me a look, as I gave him one in return. We followed the man, who had already gone on ahead of us. However, when we had gotten down the corridor, we were stopped when several men were sent flying out of a passageway that was to our right._

"_So, you're keeping wild animals now?" Cao Cao didn't seem too impressed, though he did get into a fighting stance, as I did. However, I looked at the man who stepped out in front of us with a grimace. This was just making things harder. His eyes flickered with recognition as they took in the image of both me and Cao Cao._

"_I am Lu Bu. You must be the fleeing rat." Lu Bu announced who he was, before making a declaration, pointing at Cao Cao._

"_And you must be the brute who has far too much time on his hands. What's the matter? Is your little dancer not giving you enough of her time?" I taunted the man before us, while Chen Gong looked at me with astonishment._

"_What are you doing? Are you trying to make Lu Bu, a man with extraordinary might, angry with you?!" Chen Gong seemed to be shocked._

"_That and a way to avoid a fight with you for both of you, now go!" I frowned at both of my temporary companions._

"_If it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you will get!" Lu Bu roared, as he charged at me with a surprising amount of speed for someone of his build._

"_Go!" I roared, as I used my twin swords to block an extremely powerful blow made by Lu Bu with his halberd. The mighty warrior smirked at me._

"_Do you really think that you have a chance to beat me?" He questioned my will to fight._

"_If you're asking me that question, then you really don't know that much about my fighting style at all!" I grinned in excitement, despite the situation. This was so exciting, the rush just felt incredible. "I know that I am going to win, because I won't give up until I either do so, or have put a dent into your pride and ego!"_

* * *

><p>It was night time in Karakura Town and some singing could be heard from a crossing at the traffics lights. The green man was shining and the traffic lights were red.<p>

"Raa is Raa from Ramen. Shi is Shiniqawa Sushi's Shi." Orihime was singing as she crossed the road. "Now let's sing..."

She cut herself off when she noticed a car that was speeding towards her at high speeds. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer staring at the headlights. She was going to be hit, she was going to be hit, she was going to be...

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly Orihime found herself being barged across the road, causing the car to miss her, but hit the person who had pushed her out of the path of the speeding driver. However, the person who had been hit by the car burst into a cloud of smoke, signalling that it had been a clone of someone, but there was only one person who could make clones all over the place.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, that really hurts!" Naruto roared loudly as he rolled around the floor, writhing around in agony as he clutched his ribs in a desperate attempt to get rid of the pain, even if it was nothing more than phantom pain. Tears leaked out of his eyes from the sheer pain alone, he hated to know just what would have happened had it even hit his adopted daughter.<p>

Either way, he needed to make sure that Orihime was protected, even if he had to do it behind her back.

Still, there was a matter of where Rukia was going to be staying. She needed to be staying near to Ichigo so she could end up alerting him whenever a Hollow was near so he could turn into his Shinigami mode. Plus Isshin knew of the said mode anyway.

There was one quick and easy choice.

* * *

><p>"You want me to take in a Shinigami?" Isshin asked with a look of bewilderment as he stared at his blond haired brother, while Masaki looked on in surprise. Naruto sat across them both at the dinner table during lunch. Naruto had used his Shunshin to get to the Kurosaki household without getting spotted by anybody. It was also training in stealth as well.<p>

"Yes, I have already had her over at my home for the last two nights, however, it wouldn't do for Ichigo to be separated from her at the moment, especially when you consider the fact that he doesn't know how to sense Reiastu." Naruto explained to his brother, who frowned in thought.

"Even so, where will she be sleeping?" Isshin prompted his older brother, who froze in mid-thought, a sheepishly expression finding its way over his features.

"No idea." Isshin face-vaulted at that, where had his hopes for his brother gone?

"I thought you had this all planned out!" Isshin shouted, while Naruto scratched the back of his head lazily.

"When was all of that decided?" Naruto asked, while Masaki sweat-dropped.

"When you approached us about the idea," Masaki pointed out bluntly, causing Naruto to blink at that one. There seemed to be something wrong with this situation.

"Isn't it troubling to you that Ichigo is a Shinigami, Masaki?" Naruto asked his sister-in-law, who nodded.

"It is troubling to me, but at the same time, I am comfortable with this, because not only will Isshin be able to help him out when he gets asked, you will always be using your clones to keep an eye on everything in Karakura Town." Masaki explained, causing the blond to twitch slightly.

"My clone patrol is not perfect, even I know that much, Ichigo wouldn't be in this situation if it was." Naruto admitted, sounding disappointed with what had happened to his nephew under his watch. "I need to perfect it somehow, make it so that any of my clones could use a summoning jutsu to summon me to the sight of the incident, instead of me just finding out what's going on through their memories." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, it only takes one hit to dispel them."

"We were talking about your Shinigami, Naruto." Isshin interrupted suddenly, causing both his wife and his brother to look his way.

"Right, she's a bit of a midget, and I mean a midget." Naruto announced, causing Isshin to cough in order to cover up the laugh that almost burst out when he pictured his son being bossed around by a midget of a Shinigami. "She could probably fit in his cupboard."

"Let's not tell Ichigo, but tell Yuzu and Karin." Isshin offered with a sly expression over his features, something that Naruto gained as well after a few moments, as he realized what his brother had in store.

"You're going to prank my oldest child again, aren't you?" Masaki sighed. This seemed to be a regular occasion nowadays.

"Yes." The brother had no shame in admitted the truth.

* * *

><p>Later in the day<p>

Naruto smirked as he knocked on the door to the Kurosaki clinic. He had made sure that Ichigo had been distracted by Keigo today, so he could take Rukia to the home of the teenager that had her powers within him. The Shinigami looked confused.

"Why are we here, Naruto-sama?" Rukia asked him, causing the blond to sigh. This seemed to be a habit that didn't seem to be going anytime soon, and she seemed to have taken this into account a few days ago as well.

"_Other people call you Naruto-sama, so I want to call you Naruto-sama." Rukia frowned at the blond, who stared blankly at the girl standing in front of him._

"_Rukia, some of those people are idiots, you shouldn't take any notice of them." Naruto pointed out bluntly._

"_I don't care. I like the title, Naruto-sama."_

"_Stop it."_

"_No way, Naruto-sama," Rukia was not moving, causing the blond to wonder what the hell he did to deserve this._

"Just knock on the door and we'll do the introductions." Naruto frowned.

* * *

><p>Amazingly enough, Rukia had ended up convincing Masaki and Isshin that she could sleep in the cupboard in Ichigo's room, even Karin seemed to get along with Rukia, but only after she told the other girl to get rid of the act. Yuzu was just a nice girl in general. Karin and Yuzu had kept quiet about Rukia, because Naruto had promised them presents if they kept their lips sealed, essentially bribing them into silence.<p>

"Have you got the camera ready?" Naruto asked Isshin, as he walked into the room where his younger brother was watching the recording of his son in his bedroom.

"Wait for it." Isshin whispered, before a muffled beeping sound could be heard from the camera's audio.

"What this, at this hour?" Ichigo sounded confused as he turned to the direction of his cupboard, where Rukia was currently staying in. "Yuzu or Karin are you playing video games or something? Geez... Oh. It stopped."

"ICHIGO!"

Naruto and Isshin started to roar in laughter as they heard Ichigo scream in disbelief at seeing literally Rukia come out of the closet. They paused in their laughter when a Hollow appeared from Ichigo's bed, with only Rukia's reactions keeping Ichigo alive.

The Hollow had the appeared of a Naga, there was a black pattern on top of its tail and its Hollow hole was in the centre of its chest.

"Go for the head!" Rukia had shouted.

"I know!"

Ichigo had sliced at the Hollow mask, only for the mask to be clipped slightly, not enough to destroy the beast, but enough to damage its mask.

"He got away... We're going after him!" Rukia declared.

"Wait! What's going on? That was Inoue's big brother!"

"Naruto..." Isshin had started to speak, only to cut himself off, when he realized that he no longer needed to speak.

Naruto had already gone, to save his adopted daughter, Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is completed.<strong>

**First of all, sorry for the long wait, I have not been expecting myself to be taking almost 8 months to write a new chapter, I assure you.**

**Honestly, I'm not even sure if I am going to be giving Naruto a pairing for this story, hell, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do from here either.**

**Apart from plots of doom, haunting everything I do.**

**The Chinese flashbacks are not just flashbacks in ancient history or for the Dynasty Warriors games, they are bits and pieces of Naruto's past, which will include what potentially build him into what he became today.**

**Don't like what you see, then don't fucking read it and bitch to somebody who cares, because I don't.**

**If you don't like the idea that I'm going through the manga plot or something, don't worry, because after several chapters I will be going off for a bit to write my own original stuff, not that I haven't been attempting to do already.**

**Sorry if it's not that obvious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake - My Godfather is a Super Pervert<strong>

"Oi, Ichigo, what would you do if I told you that I knew of a man that used to peek at women at hot springs, and used to call himself a super pervert?" Naruto asked his nephew, who gave him a strange look. "And was the man who got me into writing."

"Bullshit, no way, I don't believe you." Ichigo told his uncle bluntly.

"Well guess what, I was telling the truth! He was my godfather! He is even responsible for giving me my name." Naruto declared happily, causing Ichigo's jaw to drop slightly.

"What kind of crap is that? If that's true, then how are you not a pervert?" Ichigo asked his uncle, who paled slightly, before leaning in and whispering into the teenager's ear.

"Because women are scary." Naruto announced.

"What the hell do you -"

"Naruto-sama! Thank you for the book the other day! It was so wonderful of you to make sure that it has a bunny rabbit protection case!"

"Rukia! Ichigo, please get her off of me, I'm losing feeling in my leg ... I'm losing feeling in my leg!"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.<strong>


End file.
